Le Dobby Masqué
by Lord OGM
Summary: Dobby a un plan pour sauver Mr Harry Potter : faire boire un puissant filtre d'amour à Voldemort... Mais ce n'est pas si simple quand on est un elfe de maison de soixante centimètres qui ne sait pas assortir ses chaussettes.


**Bonjour,**

 **Je pense qu'un mot est nécessaire avant de vous laisser lire ceci. Tout d'abord, les personnages de ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la propriétaire d'Harry Potter qui est JKR.**

 **C'est une fiction humoristique, parodique et profondément non-sérieuse, ne soyez pas étonnés si vous voyez un personnage faire l'amour à un rideau, je le serai tout autant que vous.**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne et j'espère agréable lecture.**

* * *

 **Le Dobby masqué**

Il était une fois, un petit être gris, qui n'était pas un Asgard. Il se prénommait Dobby et était un elfe de maison. Il n'était guère aisé de les différencier, car les deux espèces possédaient de grands yeux expressifs. Cependant, on pouvait les distinguer à l'oreille; les Asgard ayant une voix grave et profonde, alors que celle des Elfes était fluette et agaçante.

Dobby, le héros de notre histoire, n'était pourtant pas un elfe comme les autres. C'était un elfe libre. Il était libre de s'habiller comme il l'entendait, et il s'agissait là d'une liberté dont il abusait. Au quotidien, il portait plusieurs paires de chaussettes multicolores, certaines lui servant parfois de moufles.

Dobby avait un ami, Harry Potter, le sorcier qui l'avait délivré de l'esclavage. Harry était un jeune garçon, plus un adolescent qu'un garçon à vrai dire, car il finissait sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. C'était une école de sorcellerie, dans laquelle on apprenait à se raser sans rasoir, se moucher sans mouchoir, faire la vaisselle sans liquide vaisselle et se tourner les pouces sans pouces. C'était une bonne école, des écoles dont tous les enfants rêvent, mais il y avait à notre histoire un méchant.

Il s'appelait : On-n'a-pas-le-droit-de-l'appeler. C'était un nom assez long, donc les gens le résumaient en : Vous-Savez-Qui, mais c'était encore trop long, donc Dobby lui trouva un quolibet : Monsieur V. Dobby aurait pu appeler ce sorcier, V-tout-court, mais Dobby était bien trop poli pour appeler un sorcier autrement que par Monsieur, sauf lorsqu'il était question d'une femme. Dans ce cas-là, il l'appelait Madame.

Monsieur V, pour les intimes de Dobby, qui se réduisaient à Monsieur Harry Potter (la politesse toujours), était un Sorcier Noir qui avait juré de conquérir le monde. Pour ce faire, il soumettait de dangereux sorciers à son pouvoir par l'intermédiaire d'une Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait également juré de détruire Monsieur Harry Potter, mais pour l'instant, ses plans étaient au point mort. En effet, Monsieur V ne pouvait attenter à la vie de Monsieur Harry Potter, s'il ne s'agissait pas de la dernière semaine d'école. Après tout, Monsieur V avait une grande considération pour l'éducation des jeunes. Il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Monsieur Harry Potter pendant ses études. Quel grand homme.

Dobby avait bien conscience de cela. Aussi, pour protéger Monsieur Harry Potter (que l'on abrègera désormais par « Harry », par souci de nombre de mots par chapitre), il confectionna un plan de toute pièce. C'était un plan très simple en théorie, mais dont la pratique était toute autre, car lorsque l'on est un Elfe qui mesure au mieux soixante centimètres de haut, on ne peut pas voler les ingrédients dans l'armoire du Maitre des Potions de Poudlard. C'est pour cela que Dobby fit appel à Harry pour l'aider dans ce même plan, qui devait le sauver.

Nous étions au milieu de l'hiver, qui était long et interminable. Il faisait froid et nuit lorsque Dobby se présenta dans la chambre d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier était endormi, et l'elfe dut le réveiller :

— Monsieur Harry Potter ? l'appela-t-il de sa voix fluette.

— Mmm, encore cinq minutes… répondit Harry en se retournant.

— Monsieur Harry Potter ? répéta doucement l'elfe qui ne voulait pas réveiller les camarades du dortoir de son ami.

Après quelques minutes d'insistance, Harry finit par émerger et se pencha vers Dobby, afin de l'écouter.

— Monsieur Harry Potter, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Harry arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment éveillé, mais toujours prêt à aider un ami.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dobby ?

— Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby eut une idée pour mettre fin à la guerre. C'est une idée géniale, mais il ne faudra pas en parler ici, des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous entendre…

Harry, pas plus réveillé que tout à l'heure, fronça les sourcils et accepta de se lever pour suivre l'elfe déterminé. En effet, Dobby avait un plan. Il laissa à Harry juste le temps d'attraper un pantalon et une chemise. Puis, ils transplanèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde.

Là, Harry découvrit un chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait une potion. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà étudié. C'était un filtre d'amour, le plus puissant des filtres d'amour, qui se nommait Amortentia. Quelques gouttes de cette potion pouvaient créer un profond amour pour la personne désignée par son créateur.

Harry connaissait les dangers de cette potion: on avait déjà tenté de l'empoisonner avec, si, toutefois, on pouvait parler d'empoisonnement dans son cas. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris les chocolats pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Romilda Vane, qui avait après tout, une poitrine des plus respectables.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, Dobby ? C'est dangereux.

— Dobby sait que c'est dangereux, Monsieur Harry Potter, mais Dobby fait ça pour aider Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby veut donner cette potion à Monsieur V, afin qu'il arrête d'embêter Monsieur Harry Potter.

— Mais ça ne marchera jamais, soupira Harry qui avait compris le plan. Pour que l'Amortentia foctionne, il faut un cheveu de la personne que l'on veut soumettre à l'attraction de l'autre. Or, Monsieur V est chauve…

— On pourrait prendre un poil de nez, répondit Dobby avec un hochement de tête convaincu, c'est presque la même chose.

— Monsieur V n'a pas de nez…

Dobby le regarda avec horreur, tout son plan était en train de s'effondrer. Harry ne supporta pas la vue de son ami, qui commençait à pleurer. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé l'air expressif de son camarade.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, on va trouver une solution…

— Mais comment on va faire si Monsieur V n'a pas de cheveux et pas de poil de nez ?

— Il y a des poils ailleurs sur le corps, réfléchit Harry doucement, pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre sur ce sujet.

— Des poils de torse ?

— Il s'épile, Monsieur V porte toujours des robes qui laissent entrevoir son torse…

— Des poils pubiens ?

— Je ne crois pas que Monsieur V ait d'organes reproducteurs…

— Des poils de cul ?

— Ça pourrait marcher, frissonna Harry, mais comment les obtenir ?

Les deux camarades se regardèrent. Ils étaient conscients que la partie la plus dure du plan de Voldemort était encore à réaliser.

— Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ce soir ? Ce n'est pas urgent…

— Si, Monsieur Harry Potter, j'ai besoin de poudre de licorne pour faire la dernière étape de la potion, mais Monsieur Sluggorn la range sur l'étagère du haut, et je ne suis pas assez grand pour l'attraper. Est-ce vous pourriez aller la chercher pour moi ?

— Tous les jours Dobby, je ferais tout pour t'aider à m'aider.

Ils laissèrent donc la potion bouillonner dans les toilettes, sous le regard spectral de Mimi-Geignarde, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'introduire dans les quartiers du professeur de potions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry s'y rendait, il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour repérer le flacon qui leur serait nécessaire.

Il quitta finalement Dobby qui commença la quête du siècle : trouver un poil de cul de Monsieur V.

oOo Pendant ce temps dans le caleçon de Monsieur V oOo

Il est des choses et des métiers que personne ne désire en ce monde. Monsieur le Poil, était un ancien détenu du centre pénitencier de Sainte Marie-en-Plaine, une petite bourgade française dans laquelle il avait commis de nombreuses exactions.

Dans sa jeunesse, Monsieur le Poil, avait menti, volé, arnaqué, recelé, tabassé, tué et violé. C'était un criminel de la pire espèce qui ne disait jamais bonjour quand il se rendait à la Banque Postale, et lorsqu'il avait fini par mourir en prison, poignardé dans le dos par un ancien compagnon de vadrouille, il découvrit que la mort n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un homme.

En effet, Monsieur le Poil, était le seul et unique poil qui avait réussi à pousser sur la terre stérile qu'était le postérieur de Monsieur V, le plus terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps. Exception faite de Hitler, que la théorie générale qualifie de « cracmol frustré », donc qui n'est pas pris en considération dans les statistiques officielles.

Monsieur le Poil avait donc découvert la tristesse de la réincarnation. Mais cela n'était pas le pire: Monsieur le Poil était intime de Monsieur V. Il était donc le premier au courant de la passion qu'entretenait le Mage Noir pour la culture mexicaine.

Monsieur le Poil avait donc rencontré la violence des déflagrations, la cruauté des bombardements, l'écrasement, la suffocation, l'odeur de sueur en fin de journée, l'odeur du caleçon remis deux jours d'affilé, mais surtout, Monsieur le Poil avait rencontré Bellatrix… Par respect pour les plus jeunes lecteurs de ce conte, nous ne parlerons pas de cette sorcière dont la cruauté était telle qu'elle écrasait de petits chatons blancs pour en faire son petit déjeuner. Le pire étant qu'elle gardait leur pelage pour se faire des sous-vêtements.

Monsieur le Poil était donc un poil réincarné malheureux. Il aurait bien troqué sa vie précédente de débauche et de luxure contre une vie au couvent afin de se réincarner en poil d'Emma Watson. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour lui, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, outre retenir sa respiration le plus possible, était de prier afin que son calvaire s'arrête.

Monsieur le Poil était dans sa prière matinale : Sainte Marie, mère de Dieux, priez pour moi, pauvre pécheur, faites qu'en ce jour mon porteur ne mange pas de piment, laissez-moi sous le soleil un bref répit, épargnez-moi la souffrance et le frottement du parchemin (Ce contenu est laïc, nous ne pouvons donc pas aller plus loin).

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la joie de Monsieur le Poil, lorsque Monsieur V, qu'il connaissait pour sa part sous le nom de « Ho mon Seigneur Voldemort faites-moi mal », reçut un bon de réduction pour se rendre chez l'esthéticienne. C'était un petit morceau de parchemin, joliment découpé, avec une belle écriture à la plume, où on pouvait y lire :

 _Un poil qui dé_ _mange dans un lieu qui dérange ?_ _N'attendez plus, contactez-nous_ _! La première é_ _pilation est offerte !_

 _Cette offre est adressé_ _e uniquement aux Mages Noirs ayant commis les crimes suivants_ _: utilisation massive d'Imperium, soumission au Doloris de ses servants, assassinat de ses opposants dans de grands rires dé_ _moniaques, tentative d_ _'_ _assassinat d_ _'un enfant innocent d'un an au regard qui pourrait faire fondre le cœur d'un dé_ _traqueur._

 _Si vous ne remplissez pas toutes les conditions, c'est que l'offre de gratuité_ _exceptionnelle ne vous est pas destinée._

Monsieur V était installé confortablement sur son trône, écrasant Mr le Poil avec son postérieur transpirant. Il se reposait, alors que sa plus fidèle servante l'honorait de sa bouche, glissant sa langue agile le long de sa baguette.

Monsieur V avait toujours aimé la lingerie fantaisiste de sa Mangemort. C'était un des nombreux secrets que Monsieur le Poil n'aurait jamais voulu découvrir. Et alors que le Mage Noir lisait la note, les sourcils froncés dans un moment de réflexion, Bellatrix arrêta sa gâterie.

— Zut, je n'ai pas encore essayé de tuer de bébé au regard pouvant faire fondre le cœur d'un… Arg ! suffoqua-t-elle quand Voldemort la fit taire en appuyant sur sa tête afin d'enfoncer sa baguette au fond de sa gorge.

— Ton Seigneur et Maitre ne t'a pas permis d'ouvrir la bouche !

Bellatrix, servante obéissante, referma donc la mâchoire, arrachant un cri de souffrance à Monsieur V, qui la repoussa d'un geste sec.

— Par la barbe de Gandalf, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

— Mais vous m'avez ordonné de fermer la bouche…

— Je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas permis de l'ouvrir, pas de la refermer, stupide femme ! Elle est tordue maintenant, ma pauvre baguette !

Monsieur V s'était relevé et il caressait de ses doigts squelettiques sa baguette magique couverte de bave. De petites marques de dents enfonçaient le bois en son centre.

— Est-ce qu'elle marche encore, Monseigneur ? s'inquiéta Bellatrix, consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit le Mage Noir avec inquiétude. Je pense que je vais la laisser se reposer, il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre de cet accident… Laisse-moi !

Bellatrix laissa donc Messieurs V et Poil seuls, bien qu'elle n'eût conscience de la présence que du premier. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Voldemort nu. Soupirant de la bêtise de ses suivants, le Mage Noir regarda sa baguette et le parchemin, puis avec un haussement d'épaule, transplana.

Après tout, qui était-il pour rater une promotion exclusivement adressée au plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps ?

Le sorcier n'écouta pas trop l'elfe qui lui expliqua la procédure, de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propos. Après tout, la petite créature grise portait un masque de chirurgien et une toque de cuisinier. Il était sans nul doute un professionnel, au vue de ses vêtements.

Voldemort se pencha donc en avant, alors que le petit elfe se glissait derrière lui :

— Monsieur V a une peau très douce, Monsieur V peut en être fier.

Monsieur le Poil inspira longuement pour sa première gorgée d'oxygène de la journée alors que son porteur retirait son caleçon, et il regarda avec horreur la pince à épiler s'approcher de lui. Il faut comprendre Monsieur le Poil, sa vie était misérable et difficile, mais c'était sa vie. Elle était cruelle et rude, mais c'est dans l'adversité que le cœur véritable d'un homme se dévoile, et Monsieur le Poil, malgré ses erreurs passées était devenu un bon chrétien. Il avait même commencé une idylle à sens unique avec les petits éléphants roses qui recouvraient le parchemin de toilette qu'utilisait Monsieur V.

Monsieur le Poil ne sentit qu'une vive douleur, puis il fut séparé de son porteur. Il gigotta dans le vide, retenu par la pince.

Le poil de Lord Voldemort venait d'être arraché.

oOo À la recherche du poil perdu oOo

Dobby revint au château avec Monsieur le Poil enfermé dans un bocal. Dobby n'était pas un méchant elfe, aussi avait-il aménagé l'endroit afin de rendre son hôte le plus confortable possible. Il lui avait octroyé un petit coin de sable et quelques herbes, ainsi qu'une gamelle dans laquelle il avait mis de la nourriture pour hiboux.

Après tout, Dobby ne savait pas ce que mangeaient les poils de cul.

Il posa le bocal dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et partit chercher Harry afin de lui montrer sa trouvaille. Cela faisait en effet trois semaines qu'il montait son piège pour attraper le poil de cul de Monsieur V.

Mais Monsieur le Poil n'était pas un poil comme les autres: il était le poil de Monsieur V. D'un geste, il fractura le verre et se laissa glisser sur le sol froid des toilettes. Il rampa tel un serpent en direction d'une toilette et se laissa glisser dans la cuvette. Il était légèrement dégouté, mais il avait vécu pire au contact des fesses de Monsieur V, et se laissa partir dans les canalisations.

Foi de Monsieur le Poil de cul de Monsieur V, il ne se laisserait pas emprisonner une nouvelle fois !

Quelques instants plus tard, Dobby revint avec Harry. Ils découvrirent sans comprendre le bocal fracturé et le poil absent.

Nos deux héros durent répondre à la question qui se pose un jour à tous les grands héros d'histoire : Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour sauver le monde ?

— Mais, Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby promet qu'il avait ramené le poil de Monsieur V !

— Je te crois Dobby, mais visiblement, il s'est échappé… C'est sans doute un poil démoniaque; il vient de Monsieur V.

— Dobby aurait dû être plus prudent. Si Dobby avait réfléchi, il aurait emmené le poil à Monsieur Harry Potter tout de suite !

— Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, avec des si on pourrait mettre McGo en majorette. On va retrouver ce poil, nous le devons.

C'est à ce moment de l'histoire, que la sombre et vicieuse gardienne de la Chambre des Secrets fit sa première apparition. Aucun de nos héros ne le savait, alors qu'elle aura un rôle significatif pour le destin du monde.

Mimi Geignarde apparut devant Harry.

— Salut Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

— Tu sais Mimi, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose pour un garçon, que d'être vu dans les toilettes des filles…

— Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand tu étais en deuxième année, répliqua le fantôme.

— J'étais un garçon à l'époque, on ne se serait pas inquiété.

— C'est sûr que c'est plus inquiétant aujourd'hui, venir ici au milieu de la nuit avec un elfe de maison. Tu n'imagines pas ce que les gens diraient s'ils l'apprenaient…

Sa voix s'était faite suave. Le fantôme s'était rapproché, frôlant le jeune sorcier, comme pour le caresser. Dobby s'était caché derrière Harry, les fantômes lui faisant peur. Mimi voulu toucher Harry, mais sa main passa au travers de sa joue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux contre ton silence ?

— Que tu me fasses un strip-tease, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'homme se déshabiller pour moi, murmura Mini avec envie.

— Tu pourras attendre encore un moment, c'est hors de question.

— Même si je te dis où est parti le poil ?

— Même si tu me dis où est parti le poil.

— Tu pourrais alors faire en sorte que quelqu'un me fasse un strip-tease si je te le disais ?

— Je pourrais faire en sorte que plusieurs personnes te fassent un strip-tease si tu me le disais, négocia Harry.

— Il est dans la chambre, accepta Mimi. Il a pris la place du basilic que tu as tué il y a quatre ans.

Dobby sortit de sa cachette, fier de son fidèle ami, qui avait su pactiser avec le démon pour les aider à mener leur quête.

— Monsieur Harry Potter nous emmène dans la Chambre ? demanda-t-il avec un souffle de respect.

— Oui, on doit trouver ce poil avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de mal. C'est le poil de Monsieur V après tout, Merlin seul connait ses pouvoirs…

Cet ainsi que notre duo, devenu trio, s'avança en direction des lavabos, prêt à en découdre avec le second plus grand ennemi de l'humanité.

oOo Le Seigneur de la Chambre oOo

Nos héros atterrirent sur le tapis d'os. Enfin, Harry atterrit sur le tapis d'os, Dobby lui tomba dessus et Mimi glissa tranquillement hors du conduit.

— Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que ça a du bon d'être morte, je sais pas ce que c'est, commenta Harry pour lui-même.

— Oui, on ne se salit pas facilement, reconnut Mimi, le problème c'est que je suis morte pendant la puberté, donc j'ai plein de boutons…

Harry n'eut rien à répondre à cela. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'emmener ses compagnons dans la Chambre qu'il déverrouilla d'un sifflement. Ils s'avancèrent dans la splendeur de la chambre, profitant du silence, n'osant parler.

Dobby chercha partout le poil du regard mais ne le vit pas. Pourtant, Harry sut où il se trouvait.

— Fermez tous les yeux, même toi Mimi, précisa-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_ _!_

Il y eut un tremblement, alors que la bouche de la statue de Serpentard s'ouvrait. Pendant un bref instant, il n'y eut pas de bruit. Puis, un couinement parvint aux héros, et se répéta encore et encore. Malgré l'avertissement de Harry, Dobby ouvrit les yeux pour voir apparaitre, au sommet de la statue, le poil de Mr V.

La créature sembla vouloir parler, mais elle n'avait pas de bouche, aussi ne put-elle rien dire.

Ce n'était pas un grand poil, mais il émanait de lui une aura que personne n'aurait pu ignorer.

Harry soupira, l'attira à lui d'un coup de baguette et le scella une nouvelle fois dans le bocal, rajoutant juste un sort pour rendre le verre incassable.

— Méchant poil ! le gronda Dobby avant de l'emmener avec lui.

Harry resta seul dans la chambre, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

La magie était folle.

* * *

 **Voilà ma nouvelle fiction, elle ne devrait pas être bien longue... Je m'ennuyais et je n'arrivais à rien, alors j'ai tout plaqué et je me suis laissé aller à un délire.**

 **Merci à WizPeppy pour les conseils (peut-on vraiment parler de conseils ?) et la relecture.**

 **Lord OGM**


End file.
